Loving Justice
by Elielephant
Summary: Returning back to Allison Base should have been easy for it was his home away from home, but it never did that. It caused him stress, and now this time, it will cause him even more stress thanks to a noisy little brother that thinks he can play match-maker.
1. Chapter 1

**So. Here we are. The Justice Raffle Story,_ Loving Justice._ My Baby's growin' up so fast! T.T Just the other day I was making him kidnap Ameria and now he's off on an adventure with his baby brother to find..._love! _Oh, I'm tearing up here. **

**Alrighty, now that my motherly rant is over, we can start the explanation. Instead of a mini or a special chapter within Bones, I'm doing a two-shot for the Justice Raffle. That's right, you heard me; a _TWO-SHOT_. It was hard for me to decide who was the winner of this raffle because I loved every character that came my way and I felt that if I only wrote about one character, all of you will miss out on reading the other people that worked just as hard! So, this is why its a two shot. **

**In this first chapter, you will read a little section on each character. Then the winner will be in the second installment. Also, you'll notice that my beta read this (who submitted) BUT SHE DOES NOT KNOW THE WINNER AND WILL NOT BETA THE SECOND CHAPTER. Trust me, she's been biting her nails about it for weeks. Anyway, with the two shot system, you can express which character you like this best. :) That won't change the winner though; I'm as stubborn as an ass and won't move unless you are God. So, good luck~**_  
_

**I will give a list of the contestants and which character they created at the end of the chapter after you meet their characters, which leads me into the judging system. **

**I did was gave everyone a 10 out of 10 no matter what, and with each thing I didn't like, you lost points. No one lost points due to names or character appearance; I focused entirely on personality, powers and background. I was fair with I said and I made sure it had a reason behind it; no character was perfect by far. Justice is my baby and I'm his mama, I want_ thee_ best for my baby. Trust me, I was like that teacher you hate in high school because you could never get a 100, but no one got a 0 either, might I add. For the contestants, if you want to see my notes, because I wrote A LOT, feel free to shoot me an p.m. and I'll send it over. :)**

**I made sure that every character was written how it was given to me, and I asked questions if I needed them. Though, if you didn't reply...I took artist license. Also, if there was a conflict with my idea of magic and such, I changed it; though there were exceptions. Also, if there was a conflict dealing with Justice's personality, how he would react and other things, I changed that as well to better fit both my baby boy and your baby girls. Mama knows Baby best.**

**Well, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but OCs belong to their proper owners.**

* * *

_Loving Justice_

Justice's brow twitched erratically as he felt the unwanted presence on his office desk. Here he was; trying hard to work on unwanted files from his terrible superior before his Warship reached Combatable Horn, but that was rather difficult with foreign, heeled black boots crumbling his paperwork with no mercy. He sighed deep through his nose with closed eyes as he grumbled in annoyance. "_Move_ your feet, Law."

"Nah, I'm good," his younger brother replied with a hearty, smug smirk as he purposely shifted his crossed ankles on the desk to further wrinkle the important unfilled documents.

Justice groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to refrain from lashing out because that would only prove Abigail right about the idea of Law wanting to see Allison Base being a bad one, a _very _bad one indeed. "Why are you so annoying?" he questioned more to himself, but Abigail that sat at her own little desk perpendicular to his decided to be ever so kind and reply.

"Because you're a magnet that attracts the annoying," Abigail bluntly, and unhelpfully, said, saying it just in despite because she didn't like Justice, not at all.

Justice glared at his assistant. "Then you obviously fall under that category as well," he snapped in defensive.

Abigail scoffed in offense at the comeback, but she brought it upon herself, so she should have seen it coming, which is why Justice said nothing. Instead, he and his assistant locked eyes to exchange angry scowls in an intense staring contest.

Law looked between the two, finding this to be a normal action conducted by the pair, yet he felt there was something wrong with his brother. Justice seemed a little stiff, stiffer than usual that is, and also stiffer than he should have been considering where they were going and all. He wondered why, and being the…_annoying_ little brother he was, he decided to bring up a completely out of the blue explanation that he was positive would ruffle every little feather Justice had on his skin.

And that caused a sly smirk to appear on his lips. Law then spoke up, interrupting the staring contest. "You're rather grouchy, Justice…" Law slowly told his older brother, making Justice glanced at him curiously, and somewhat warily. "You should be happy to go back to your home away from home; the grand Marine Base of Combatable Horn."

"Eh," Justice shrugged, indifferent on the return to the base he was assigned to run and protect. It didn't have pleasant memories of his past, so he tried not to dwell on it since it made him unbelievably uncomfortable. "I prefer being on my ship on the sea."

"No wonder you're a fucking grouch," Law's smirked widened as his older brother's reply walked straight into his open palm for a rather entraining taunt. He slouched in his seat and folded his hands over his abdomen before…causally saying: "You're cramped in such a stuffy place with even _more_ stuffy people. You must be crazy for a night with a lady, _hmm?_"

Justice snapped the pencil he was using in half and the eraser end of the writing utensil flew through the air and bounced off Abigail's head. The red head snapped a curse towards the Rear Admiral, but Justice ignored her and hung his head low as he trembled lightly. The thought of a woman at his side for a deep relationship was a no-no; he was taught that at a young age. But Justice couldn't say that. All he could do is sit there and let his younger brother continue teasing without a clue what it was doing.

"You'd be happier if you got laid." Law continued when he saw he hit the right nerves quite nicely, thinking his brother was angry and nothing else, which meant he couldn't stop there. Law then looked to the irritated red headed assistant. "Care to help my dear brother, Miss Abigail?"

Abigail gagged in disgust, her cheeks almost turning a deep shade of dark green and promptly stood up from her seat, making the chair topple backwards and then she briskly left the room in a fury filled huff.

"Ouch," Law mockingly cringed as if he were the one burned rather than his older brother. "Rejected."

But when he looked over to Justice, he saw that his older had gone pale with clammy skin that shook as he shakily stood up from his seat and then hesitantly left the room after his assistant.

Now, Law knew that Justice wasn't affected by the obvious rejection of the red head since the two barely tolerated each other; or rather Abigail barely tolerated Justice. The pair was on a mutual level of understanding. So, Abigail wasn't the issue, but rather something else. What that was, Law did not know, but he figured it had to do with relationship problems. And with a smirk, Law knew what he was going to do today and he quick to follow after his older brother.

~…~

Law was quick to find his older brother, who had made no attempt to find his assistant and instead went to check up on the rest of his…special guests. In a spare room in the giant Warship of his older brother's, the ones chosen to come with him from the sub stayed separate from the Marine crew aboard.

At the table with empty cups of tea and steaming full pot sitting on the surface, was Bepo, Ameria, and the Heart Pirates own new guest, Harmonia. She was mage that came out of the blue, literally. When the sub was surfaced, she fell right out of the blue sky. Ameria was ecstatic to see her blonde headed friend from Fort Lock after so long and, for the time being, Harmonia was staying with them to help Ameria.

She didn't get in the way, so Law didn't mind if she stayed, and the crew didn't seem to mind her either. Actually, they were rather upset when they found out she was coming to Allison Base, but the head mechanics were a-okay with it, since they were coming as well.

Shachi and Penguin were nowhere near the table, but instead they lounged on the floor against a wall with dirty plates of food and a few bottles of cheap booze sat by their sides. They looked to be sobering up from lunch a few hours earlier and were in the hangover stage, which meant there was bitching about to go on.

"It's _so_ boring," Shachi sighed as he slouched against the wall beside his best buddy Penguin.

"How much longer until we reach Combatable Horn?" Penguin asked when he saw Justice standing in the doorway.

"About fifteen minutes," Justice answered quietly as he walked in with Law over to the table the mages and polar bear were sitting at. "I can tell by the restless sounds of the men." And he glanced up where the sounds of cheering and feet shuffling came from. "They are ready to be back."

"_Uuggh~_" The two mechanics whined together and slouched even more to the point where they were almost laying on the ground. "_This sucks._"

Bepo blinked his button eyes towards the complaining mechanics. "You should have brought something to do," the polar bear told them frankly as he poured his captain a cup of tea when Law sat down beside his bone mage.

"Shut up," Shachi snapped bitterly.

"Stupid bear," Penguin grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo glumly apologized with his furry head

Harmonia blinked her crystal blue eyes at the strange scene she saw happen more than once a day since she came aboard the sub. "Do they always act like this?" She asked the bone mage.

"Yes," Ameria sighed and nodded her head then rested her chin in her palm as she propped up her elbow on the table top. "You know…" Ameria then slyly started as a smirk tugged on her lips. "You should put an enchantment on them; make 'em dance or something crazy like that."

Harmonia smiled with a tiny giggle and nodded her head as she picked up her flute and began to play a tiny tune. And from the end of the musical instrument came a light purple colored mist that floated with the notes to the head mechanics. The men became startled for a moment before becoming lax, like they were in a daze and then lazily went to their feet and began to dance around the room as if they were drunk again with cheap booze.

"That should entertain them for awhile," Ameria giggled along with her friend.

Justice's brow rose as he saw the spectacle. "Interesting…" he mumbled with a tiny smirk before glancing down at the new mage. "You're an enchantress, correct?"

"_Mm-hmm,_" Harmonia nodded with a sweet smile. "I thought my skills could be handy, so I asked Phineas if he could send me on down to help."

"I'm surprised if even sent you to the right place," Ameria scoffed, rolling her eyes at the thought of her brother. "He sure as hell didn't for me."

"Probably 'cause he knew he shouldn't do it," Harmonia guessed with a sheepish smile. "You know how he is 'n all…"

Ameria didn't say anything, but her eyes rolling to the heavens said it all.

Justice looked even more interested, but he doubted the bone mage wanted to speak of her brother by the way she was acting. So, he turned his attention to the enchantress to see if he could get a bit of information. "I've never seen a mage use magic like that before," he commented and held out a hand towards the enchantress. "May I see your flute?"

Harmonia nodded her head and easily handed over her prized flute, which made the bone mage stare at her friend oddly.

Justice figured it had to do with the secretiveness of their island, but he cast if off because he wanted to investigate. The flute was hand craved from a thick wood, a type he had never seen before, probably a local tree from RC. There was a small engraving on the backside in a foreign language, but that was it.

"What makes it magical?" He then asked, handing the flute back to its owner.

"Nothing," Harmonia replied as she gingerly rolled her flute between her fingers. "It's only me and my magic," she said with a bright smile.

"I see," Justice nodded with a small smirk. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Anytime," Harmonia gleefully said as she smiled sweetly towards the Rear Admiral.

Justice then frowned instantly and turned sharply on his heel to leave the room quickly, making the mages and polar bear sitting at the table stare in shock, and one looking rather defeated.

Law, who had been silent observing noticed it quite clearly, what happened between his older brother and the enchantress and he was quick to fix it. "He's just grouchy," he told the enchantress as he stood from the table. "He just wants to get his business done here and leave. I'll make sure he talks to you later tonight," and he rushed after his older brother as Harmonia smiled sheepishly, Ameria giggled, Bepo shook his head and the mechanics continued to dance.

~…~

On the deck, Law took in the sight of Allison Base, the Marine Base under his older brother's control. The high mountains covered in evergreen trees and the small town of Allison nestles in a small valley by the bay and the base was perched high in the sky to look down protectively on the innocent people it was to protect. Law could say that, even as a pirate. Most Marine Bases that were designed above the town made the commandeering officers look like snobs that wanted to be kings, but Law knew Justice would never be like that; he was too humble to try and play noble.

Overall, Law would say that it was a spectacular sight, but he kept that to himself as he started to watch the very humorous scene of a small blue jay singing a tune in his older brother's ear.

Justice's brow twitched lightly and he gently shooed the tiny bird away from his shoulder with a hand, and the bird then flew quickly back to its owner.

"S—sorry, Sir," the Marine Captain known as L. C. Quinn sheepishly mumbled with a weak smile as she smoothed out the wrinkled in the black sweater vest over black suit jacket. "T—they like you…a lot," she added quietly as she looked down at the sheep that began to nibble on the hem of captain's jacket. The animal at her side then stopped chewing on the not-so-meal to happily baa at the Rear Admiral.

"I noticed," Justice sighed lightly with a tiny shake of his head. "They, as in _all_ of them, have the habit of greeting me in the morning from my closet."

Law snickered at the thought.

Justice glared at him darkly whereas Law merely stared back with much amusement. Then Justice broke away and turned back to his subordinate. "Report on the conditions of the base, if you please, Miss Quinn."

Anxiously, Quinn nodded her head and she fumbled with the folders in her hands, dropping a few of them along the way, which made her even more flustered and nervous than before as she crouched down quickly to pick up the papers that fell.

Justice sighed deeply and bent over to help the captain retrieve the fallen documents, and Quinn clearly blushed at the action, which didn't go unnoticed by Law. Then when everything was in order, Justice repeated: "Report, please."

Quinn nodded her head and whispered so quietly that Law and Justice had to lean in close just to hear what she read. "There are a few events going around town that the mayor wants you to see, but I gave the list to Abigail already. Then there are a few officers here at the base, and they all want to have a meeting with you. Also, Admiral Julian wants you to call him—"

"Ah…" Justice then inhaled sharply, cutting her off when the name of his superior was mentioned and his skin went pale as his skin got clammy; calls were just as bad as meeting the man in person. "Can you do that call? I'm rather busy…"

"O—okay," Quinn nodded and then quickly looked down at her papers again. "Then lastly, Commodore Clancy wants to speak with you."

Justice groaned long and hard as he threw back his head in annoyance and murmured: "_Crap;_ not him," and then his voice rose in volume and he looked to Abigail that was doing the usual chew out of the chore boys. "_Abigail!_" he barked. "_Come over here!_"

Abigail cringed at the sound of his voice, and stiffly, marched over to him, a smile nowhere on her features, at all. "What?" she coldly snapped.

"Commodore Clancy has, err, something important to say," Justice casually said as he folded his hands behind his back. "So you will be meeting with him."

Abigail gawked in shock, and then her face scrunched up into complete annoyed anger. "I'm not talking to him," she ground through his teeth.

"Yes you are," Justice countered and mildly glared at her with a tiny smirk. "Because as your superior, I order you to do so."

Abigail scowled at him murderously and said: "And you wonder why I hate you so much," and she turned away sharply.

Justice simply grumbled curses under his breath, but then he stopped when Quinn tugged gently on his shirt. She looked nervous to ask what she wanted, but Justice wasn't in the mood to wait for her to answer and he sternly asked: "What?"

Quinn took a step back, hiding her face behind the folders still in her shaking hands and hanging her head so her ivory bangs hung over her eyes. It took a minute for the captain to calm down and she moved the folded down just a bit so her pink eyes were visible. "T—the m—m—m—mages o—on bo—oard…" she stuttered wildly, which caused her to take another deep breath before speaking more calmly. "Are they here to help with the testing?"

Law perked up when he heard that, a little tidbit of information Justice failed to tell him about since his older brother had that look like he was hiding a secret that just popped to the public. "What testing?" Law asked somewhat warily.

"T—to test the mage hunting eq—quipment being d—developed," Quinn mumbled to the pirate captain. "I—Isn't th—that why you c—came?"

Law said nothing to the captain, but mechanically turned his head towards his older brother with a twitchy smirk curling his lips painfully and he said in a dangerously calm tone: "_Justice._"

Justice swiftly turned and slapped his hands onto his younger brother's shoulder and started to quickly push Law by the heels while saying: "Oh look, we've docked."

~…~

Justice could feel the fury radiating off his younger brother like he was a melting ice cube in the middle of the desert. "Law, I told you already that I did _not_ bring you here so I could make your girlfriend and her friend guinea pigs for Vegapunk's stupid experiments."

Law, vaguely interested, but still extremely furious, glanced over at his older brother from the corner of his eyes. "A mage recruiter thinks it's stupid?"

"If it would actually work," Justice stated frankly. "Firstly, I have no idea how science and magic, polar opposites, work to counteract each other. And secondly, Vegapunk's never been able to test it because pretty much every mage has been killed when…um, joining the Marines."

"And that's why he wants Ameria," Law coldly said, his eyes narrowing darkly. "Since I'm a Shichbukai and Ameria's a member of my crew he thinks he can get away with it."

"I have no idea," Justice admitted truthfully. "Vegapunk could think he has it sorted out, but I have the feeling that what he has…wouldn't be powerful enough."

Law, mildly more interested than before, raised a curious brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Mages, they are secretive people, and I doubt Vegapunk knows the true power they can hold," Justice explained. "I had thought Ameria was a weak and basic necromancer when I, err, was assigned—"

"You mean _asked_," Law corrected in amusement. "Because you wanted to see me safe, right?"

Justice scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he ignored his younger brother's comment and continued on. "After I captured her the second time and I saw that power she was hiding, I feel that magic is nothing like we think it is. It isn't like devil fruit where no matter the power, it falls victim to Sea Stone and water. There's something more than means the eye when it comes to—"

"_**JUSTICE!**_"

The Rear Admiral cringed violently when he heard the masculine screech and his brow began to twitch uncontrollably and then a nerve snapped when a short man hugged him tightly from behind. "_Commodore Clancy,_" Justice bit out with irritation. "What have I told you about hugging?"

"Err, don't do it?" Commodore Clancy replied, looking around Justice's taller form to blink his bright orange eyes.

"Exactly," Justice slowly replied with a mean looking smirk. "Now," he paused and took a deep breath in. "_**Let go!**_" He barked, startling the commodore so the short man leaped five feet from the Rear Admiral's personal bubble.

"_Eeei,_" the commodore squealed in mild fear with wide eyes. "S—sorry Justice," Clancy apologized has he scratched the back of his head, which ruffled his short pink locks. "Abigail said you were looking for me which really made me excited!" He smiled and held his arms out wide as if awaiting a hug, yet it would never be given.

Justice tried to keep his cool so he wouldn't lash out against his subordinate, yet he couldn't help but grind his teeth, especially when Law half heartedly tried to hold back his laughter, barely. Actually, not really. Law was laughing his fucking ass off, which didn't make the situation any better.

"You don't say…" Justice trembled with annoyance. "So. Tell me, Clancy. What is it that is _so _important?"

"I captured the _greatest_ thing in the world," Commodore Clancy declared proudly before turning away. "_**CONNOR!**__ Connor! Get your boot over here! Yes, you! __**HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY!**_" he then screamed to the Marine known as Connor, shaking his fist wildly at the man. Then he turned to his frustrated superior and the amused younger brother. "He never takes me seriously." He huffed in annoyance.

"Jee, I wonder why," Justice dryly replied as watched a sour faced Connor drag over a girl that had bright red hair that could blind a person when the sun was bright mad her look like she just stepped out of a bread oven with all the red, black and flame designs on her shirt. Justice blinked at the girl, and the girl blinked back at him with wide blue eyes. Then the Rear Admiral looked to Law, who shrugged his shoulders, and then to Connor, who scowled in annoyance. And then lastly to Clancy, who smiled goofily.

"…" Justice had to collect his thoughts before he pointed to the girl and asked: "Who's this and why did you capture her?"

"Gemini Yang! And she's a pryomancer!" Commodore Clancy announced in glee.

Justice sighed lightly and then asked: "Is she on the list?"

Clancy's smile faltered. "Err, um, well," and he scratched his pink tinted cheek bashfully. "No. No she's not."

"Then let her go," Justice ordered sternly. "We don't capture mages not on the list," and he gave the silent order to Connor who gladly released the mage.

The mage, Gemini, stumbled a bit when she was given her freedom. Then she turned to the Rear Admiral and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said with a soft smile and blush before she dashed away from the Marines and pirate and further down the dock and out of sight.

"And that's that," Justice grumbled as he passed a defeated looking Clancy and walked into town with Law.

~…~

Law trailed after his brother like a duckling follows their mama duck. He didn't mind though, and just took in the sight of the town's bustling farmers market they walked through. They were a large array of different products that could be purchased there, all ranging from fruits, vegetables, meats, fish of all kinds. Law, personally, had a hankering for an apple, and with a quick mutter of Room, a Granny Smith fell into his open palm.

Justice noticed this instantly and stopped, turning around to glare at his younger brother. "Did you just steal that?" Though it was formed as a question, if came out sounding like a statement.

"Nah," Law blatantly denied and took a large bite of his new apple as he nudged his older brother in the side with the butt of his nodachi. "Now lead the way. You're the host and I'm the guest, after all."

Justice sighed and rolled his eyes; he'd deal with the stealing thing later, but right now he had to get to Allison Base and have these meeting. Hopefully, he won't have a surprise one from…his boss. Justice couldn't even describe how bad that would be. Then suddenly, Justice felt the butt of his younger brother's nodachi case bump him in the back of the leg. Though, before Justice could even stop, Law caught up to him and walked alongside him.

"She's following us," Law calmly told his older brother as he took another bite of his apple.

Justice sighed and shook his head. "So you noticed it, too," he replied. The fire mage, Gemini had been, more or less, stalking them, and rather poorly might he add. Maybe this skill of spying could fool the common folk, but not a Trafalgar man. "Just ignore it. As long as she doesn't attack us there is no harm."

"Or is there?" Law inquired coyly. "I think it's you in more harm than me, anyway."

Justice scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"She has a crush on you," Law smirked mischievously. "I saw the way she looked at you."

Justice froze up, feeling a flash from the past make his mind go hazy for a moment and he felt shame and guilt. Law, he didn't know the truth, so Justice couldn't blame him, yet he didn't like how it was being treated as a game for amusement and entertainment. "I need to pick up some new daggers," he mumbled, making a beeline for the local weapons store for the island.

The owner welcomed him back home, but he didn't seem as friendly as usual, probably because of his involvement with his younger brother. Justice did play a big part in Law becoming a Warlord, and not a lot of people liked that since, well, he and his younger brother were on opposite teams. And it didn't help his case considering Law was outside the store looking in with a smirk that could have looked like he had a plan to steal, but Justice knew better; it had to do with Justice's misfortune.

Justice just tried to ignore it the best that he could as he waited for his new daggers.

"You shouldn't regret what you did."

Justice was slightly startled when he heard the voice beside him and he looked over quickly, relaxing when he saw someone familiar. "Oh, it's just you, Honor."

The blonde smiled gently at him and nodded, making the curls of her hair bounce lightly. "It's good to see you back, Sir." She politely told the Rear Admiral as she folded her hands over the white fabric of her dress. "Was your trip well?"

"Ah, yes," Justice replied with a small smirk. "I'm just picking up some more daggers. I go through those things like no tomorrow…"

"Well, you use them to defend yourself and those important to you," Honor calmly told him. "So, with your passion to protect, something has to give."

"Which are my blades," Justice sighed with a shake of his head.

"Hey," she got his attention by placing a hand to his shoulder comfortingly. "The dagger is better than your brother, right?"

Justice sighed and looked out the window seeing his brother. Though Law had grown, Justice couldn't help but get the images of when they were little back at Icy Pearl when they actually got along more than they did now. It was a good picture to have at a place like Allison Base, and with a smile, he nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

But then Law noticed his older brother's eyes on him, and also the young woman beside him, and that caused the pirate captain to smirk devilishly towards his older brothers, like he just figured out a dirty little secret that didn't exist.

The happy images shattered like a mirror and the nightmares clouded his mind. Justice then grew extremely uncomfortable standing beside Honor and he felt like two evil eyes were boring into the back of his skull. His subconscious told him to run, and that's what he did. He hurriedly got his replacement daggers when the owner got back and then he left the area.

~…~

Justice was stuck in the odd predicament where he could not move due to the fact a rather large Irish Wolfhound had jumped up on its hind legs and rested its forelegs on the Rear Admiral's forearms. Basically, it looked like the dog _really_ wanted a hug. The hound barked happily with tail a-wagging and tongue rolled out as the hound panted heavily.

Justice blinked in shock; this was the first time a dog had done such a thing to him.

"_Azrael!_" A feminine voice called out in the background, which made the hound's ear perk up and he started to shift happily in his odd position with Justice. "_Azrael!_ What do you think you're doing!" A young woman in medical lab coat came rushing through the crowd of people passing by and she grabbed the hound firmly by the collar, which made the dog go to the ground on all fours. "I'm very sorry about that, Rear Admiral," the woman continued, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she held her hyper dog from leaping into Justice's arms again. "He's never done something like this before; he's usually very calm."

"It's quite alright," Justice chuckled lightly. "I don't mind. I was just surprised it all. I'm a big fan of dogs; they are rather loyal animals," and the Rear Admiral bent over and scratched the large hound behind the ears.

"Yeah, Azrael has been by my side for years now," the woman started, a small smile on her lips. "He was wounded badly when I first found him, and he bit me pretty bad when I tried to help, but we made through," and she patted her animal companion on the head and Azrael barked and continued to wag his tail.

Justice's brow rose. "So you're a veterinarian?"

"_Mm-hmm,_" the woman hummed with a small smile. "I'm Dolce, and I'm a new vet that came into town about a week ago with my father. It's not the easiest job, but I make it through the sad parts and continue to help."

"Hmm?" Justice hummed lightly in thought. "Why be a veterinarian if it causes you so much sadness?" He asked.

"Why be a veterinarian if it causes me so much sadness?" She repeated, and with no hesitation, she was blunt to answer: "Easy. Because it's those animals that go on to be happy that makes it all worth it in the end."

"That's the same with being a doctor," Justice replied with a smirk.

"Well," Dolce clicked her tongue. "I'm kinda like a doctor, too you know." She pointed out simply. "I just help animals instead of man."

"Dog and man are different things, Miss Dolce," Justice grimly stated.

"Yeah?" Dolce said questionably, looking up at the Rear Admiral with confused blue eyes.

Justice would admit, he was rearing off the point she clearly stated; his thoughts were going elsewhere. "A dog and a man will be forever grateful," Justice started to explain. "But how long will it last?"

"Oh…" Dolce mumbled with a frown, looking away slightly.

"A man is untrustworthy, will lie and cheat; even to the man that's done him good, but a dog," and Justice placed a hand to Azrael's head. "Is not like that. A dog is a better friend than a man, by far."

Dolce then smiled. "Man's best friend, after all," she replied with a small giggle, but then she coughed lightly to clear her throat as a tiny blush came to her cheeks. "Well, I think I should get going before my new boss gets upset; first day on the job an all," then she turned sharply on her heel and waved over her shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

Justice waved back with a smile. "Maybe," he called back before she was out of sight.

Then a hand slapped down on his shoulder, startling Justice and he looked over his shoulder to see a chestier smirk curling his lips. Justice wanted to avoid the uncomfortable feeling rising in his throat as he sensed a feeling of a woman screaming in the back of his mind. He gulped as a bead of sweat slipped down his cheek and he rushed away was quickly as he could.

~…~

"Who was that, Justice?" Law questioned his older brother with a mischievous smile on his lips. "It looked like you were hitting it off with her well."

Justice said nothing and quickened his pace.

"You can't run from me, Mister," Law mused deviously and linked arms with his older brother so he couldn't attempt to escape anymore. "So, that girl with the dog…what's her story, hmm?"

"There is no story," Justice mumbled quietly, looking down as his feet that slowly shuffled him forward.

Law was, finally, starting to get the hint that something very deep was hiding in his brother's soul, something that scarred him. Maybe, he needed to stop treating this as a joke to torment his older brother. "You know," Law then grew serious. "You don't have to be ashamed of anything you've done."

Justice then suddenly stopped, his skin once again going pale and clammy; Law could even feel the tremble of his older brother's bones.

"A—are you okay?" Law then asked, feeling anxious for his older brother.

"I'm fine," Justice then quickly said as he ripped away from his younger brother's grasp and started to walk away. "I think I need a drink."

"Okay…" Law slowly said, but he felt he wanted to lighten the awkward mood for his older brother's sake. So, with the trademark Trafalgar smirk, he slapped a hand to his old brother's shoulder once more and said: "Sounds like a plan; your treat of course."

"Heh," Justice chuckled dryly with a weak smirk. "Of course," he repeated as he led the way into the island famous local saloon to get their booze on. Yes, even a Marine like Justice drank a bit of beer to relax after a long stressful day.

They both slide onto a pair of stools that sat side by side at the bar and waited for the bartender to serve on them. The woman wasn't a local, that's for sure, but Justice knew her as a mercenary that the Marines would hire from time to time. Though, they would have to look pass the fact that she committed one too many crimes. Her name was Stephanie, no surname whatsoever; she'd never tell anyone what it was. Not that Justice cared in particular; he didn't talk to her much when she was there anyway.

Their drinks were ordered then placed before them and then silence fell upon the safe for the background noise. Then Law spoke up. "You know…." He mumbled as he placed the pint down. "I was serious when I said you don't have to be ashamed."

Justice was silent and drank his beer.

"And if you have a problem, you know you can talk to me about it," Law told him with a smile and patted his shoulder. "It's what brothers do."

Justice pressed his lips into a thin line; though the words were comforting, they failed to pierce the shell he's created over many years, and no smile came to his lips.

Then suddenly the mercenary playing bartender scoffed, rolling her green eyes in annoyance.

That made Law scowl at the blonde and said: "Rude."

"Well excuse me," the blonde mercenary known as Stephanie huffed. "You're in the middle of a bar, a public place, and you're talking about something rather personal that me and the other customers don't care about. Just suck it up n' get over it."

Law found the blonde mercenary's unsympathetic attitude against his brother to be extremely rude, especially since the woman was leaping to a conclusion when she didn't even know the situation. "Why you little—" Law started to say as he rose from his seat.

"Law," Justice snapped, grabbing his younger brother's shoulder to push his brother back down. "She's right. We shouldn't discuss personal things like this in public."

"Hmph," Stephanie scoffed and went back to her work.

"I'm just stressed to be back, Law," Justice told his brother simple. "Just want to get what I need to get done and get going."

Law didn't say anything and just took a long swig of his beer, finishing off the last drops. He would have asked for more, but the bartender was busy doing something else that made Law's brow rise in slight confusion.

Stephanie took out a small shot glass and put it in front of Justice then pulled a large bottle of strong Irish whiskey from under the bar and poured the thick brown alcohol into the tiny glass. "Here," she then slid the shot glass towards the Rear Admiral. "This'll take the edge off of the stress."

Justice gladly took the shot, throwing it back and then cringed at the burning down his throat.

Law stared at the blonde mercenary behind the bar. "Change of heart?" He asked when he saw the woman who was so unsympathetic a second ago change suddenly to helping his older brother with being stressed.

"Hmph," Stephanie scoffed, rolling her green eyes. "No. I just know how it feels to be stuck in a place when you don't want to be there."

"And the longer I stay on Combatable Horn, the longer I stay at Allison Base," Justice mumbled as he stood up from his seat and pulled out his wallet. "How much will the two drinks and shot be?"

"On the house," Stephanie replied.

"Oh," Justice then replaced his wallet back in its proper place. "Thank you, then," and he started towards the door with Law at his heels.

"_Hey Trafalgar!_" Stephanie then called out, leaning over the bar, which made the brothers stare at her in confusion, wondering which one she was talking to. "The Marine Trafalgar," the blonde mercenary elaborated. "I need to speak with your red headed lackey; the one that can get the dirt on anyone!"

"You mean Abigail…?" Justice slowly asked and the blonde mercenary nod. "I suppose. I'll tell her to come over; to pay you back for the drinks," and then he left the saloon with Law right behind him.

~…~

Justice decided it was high time he meet up with Abigail again, since she was his sidekick, by force, after all. He was sure Abigail had something to tell him, or rather bitch about the things he would have to fix; oh the joy of being home. Plus, he wanted to tell her about talking with the mercenary Stephanie about, well, whatever the woman wanted; he figured it was about a target.

Then Justice saw a glimmer of bright red and instantly knew it was his assistant and he started to make his way over, but thought that it wasn't the best idea.

Abigail looked ready to explode as the playful Lieutenant Commander Haruka Sen clung to her in a tight hug around the waist.

Yet, Justice had no sympathy for his assistant since she let Commodore Clancy on him, so he had to deal with the Lieutenant Commander.

Abigail knew this and most definitely did not appreciate it. "_Get. Her. Off_." She hissed through her teeth.

"Eh," Justice shrugged.

Though, the sound of his voice made Sen perk up like a cat and she smiled brightly to make her green eyes shine brightly with mischief. Then she detached to her claws from Abigail and then latched onto Justice in a flash.

Justice groaned, Abigail laughed, and Law blinked in a somewhat mix of confusion and amusement.

"Sen…" Justice groaned towards the brunette. "Please let go, this is just as inappropriate as when Clancy does this, maybe even more…" and then he trailed off, feeling rather uncomfortable.

Abigail knew the routine, and with a sigh, the sidekick came to the hero's rescue and pried Sen away. When the time was right, Abigail was nice. The same was with Justice. "_Don't_ hug us," Abigail firmly snapped towards the Lieutenant Commander.

"Can't help it," Sen replied cheerfully. "It's fun to ruffle them feathers—" and she poked Abigail in the side, making the red head swat her hands away. Sen just snickered cheekily and turn to Justice, batting her long lashes. "—and flirting with the Grand Rear Admiral of Allison Base is ever girl's dream, and I get to do it on a daily basis!"

Justice shifted awkwardly on his feet and anxiously crackled his knuckles so his clammy hands were doing something as he spoke. "Abigail," Justice completely ignored Sen completely. "There is someone I want you to talk with, Stephanie. She is at the saloon."

Abigail, surprisingly, nodded to the order, but she had an alternative motive. "Of course, but that means you have to check on that stupid fashion show the mayor set up."

Justice's face paled, but it was too late to stop his assistant as the red head walked away airily.

Sen then giggled uncontrollably at the sudden turn of events. "Stinks to be you, Justice," and then she latched onto the Rear Admiral's arm then pointed in the direction of the event. "This way! It can be like—"

Before she could say the big 'D' word, Abigail made a reappearance and roughly grabbed Sen by the ear and dragged her away before the Lieutenant Commander could cause anymore trouble for the Rear Admiral.

Taking a deep breath, Justice let out a shuttering sigh and made his way towards the event as Law did double take between him and the Lieutenant Commander.

~…~

Justice looked to Law, and Law looked to Justice; they were _not _in their elements. Yet, there was nothing to be done. Though, Justice would admit there was something, or rather _someone_ of interest: Skye Wayland. The girl was sitting on by herself in an army of empty sitting, looking rather bored to be there as she twirled a strand of white hair around her pale finger.

Justice nudged Law in the arm with his elbow and then pointed to the girl, and Law looked ready to say something sly, but his younger brother bit his tongue. Justice appreciated that and was able to continue on. "That's Skye Wayland, former doctor of the Redwing Pirates."

"Really?" Law inquired, mildly interested. "Why is she here? Former pirate or not, coming to a Marine Base isn't all too smart…"

"After the Redwings disbanded, Wayland was pardoned," Justice explained.

"You don't say…" Law mumbled curiously. "Do you know why?"

"I'm thinking it has to do with her mother, yet…" Justice trailed off.

"Yet…?" Law questioned with a brow raised.

"Her mother…has no political power," Justice answered.

"Interesting…" Law replied.

"Very," Justice nodded in agreement.

Law then looked between his older brother and the former pirate. "Want to go investigate?"

Justice smirked lightly. "Indeed."

And that the Trafalgar brothers did. They walked over to the girl sitting alone on a seat lined parallel with a catwalk being built in the town square.

"Skye Wayland?" Justice curtly asked the woman.

The former pirate sighed and lazily looked up at him with bored blue eyes. "Yes?"

"I would like to know why you've come and graced my base with your presence," Justice smoothly replied.

Skye glared mildly at the Rear Admiral. "I'm the main attraction's little sister," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

The Trafalgar brothers, being way out of their element, exchanged confused looks and then turned back to the former pirate.

Skye sighed again, but more deeply this time, and pointed towards the high end model Hilary being advertised on the posters all over town. Well, that explained where the 'power' to pardon a former pirate came from. Though, the brothers noticed that the poster Skye was pointing to started to move; it was the real deal walking over to them.

"Well, Rear Admiral," Hilary sweetly said with a flip of her white hair over her shoulder as she gingerly placed a manicured hand to his broad shoulder. "And Mister Warlord," and she flashed a pearly white smile towards the Pirate Warlord.

Skye groaned loudly in annoyance and rolled her eyes to the heavens.

Justice grew uncomfortably very quickly, and his younger brother could easily tell and he knew that someone needed to play sidekick when Abigail was away.

"I have a girlfriend," Law was quick to saw and then placed a hand to his older brother's shoulder and pulled him out from under the model's hand. "And so does he."

Justice stared shell shocked and wide eyed at his younger brother.

Law cast his older brother's reaction aside and focused on the task at hand. "She's a vicious little thing that claws lecherous women's eyes out when they spitefully get to close for comfort. So basically, I'm here to replay the message and say: be gone bitch," and Law shooed her away with a hand.

Hilary scoffed in utter offense at the cruel words; and, with an arrogant huff, she turned sharply on her heel and stomped away in designer heels. The reaction made Justice relax, but it also made Skye laugh out loud, holding her stomach as tears came to her eyes.

"That was fantastic!" She bellowed, wiping the water droplets away from the corner of her eyes. "I need to meet your girlfriend, Rear Admiral."

"I…I don't have one," Justice replied softly.

Law swooped back in to save the day by wrapping an arm around his older brother's shoulder. "That was just a quick little white lie. It's what brothers do and all. We may rarely see eye to eye and fight a lot, but it all boils down to being brothers. We look out for each other," and then Law looked to Justice. "Right?"

Justice stared, probably in shock, but then a small smile came to his lips and he nodded. "Right."

"That's nice that you have a relationship with your brother," Skye smiled gently. "I don't have a good relationship with my sister, and the only reason my mom took me back was because she thinks there's still hope I can become a proper young lady." She then sighed with a frown. "I just want to travel the world and continue my research on the usage of plant in the medical field."

"Well," Justice clicked his tongue in thought. "Use this time that you're with your family to study; don't give on your goal just yet."

Skye smirked with a look of determination. "I won't give up anytime soon. I will still research and study, and you'll get my very first book when it gets published," she added on with cheeky smile that caused her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Ah…yes," Justice knew the affect he was having on the former pirate and he wanted to avoid the uncomfortable feelings, so he was quick and polite before it hit him hard. "I was just here to check on the event. So, I'll be going to the base now. Goodbye," and he left as quickly as he could, leaving Law and Skye in the dust.

Skye blinked in confusion and looked to Law, but the pirate captain just shrugged and then walked away to follow his older brother.

~…~

Finally, after being at Combatable Horn all day, Law got to see the grand base his older brother was in charge of, Allison Base. Law admitted that the place looked humble compared to other Marine Bases he'd, um…_seen_ in the past. There weren't extravagant things that belonged in a noble's mansion than a military base; pale white painted walls and simple metal tiled walls. Though, Law saw that his older brother's untouched office was rather…fancy, if he got passed the fact everything was covered in a four inches of dust.

"God, Justice," Law coughed, waving a hand to cast off the dust clinging to his throat. "When was the last time you came here?"

"A long time," Justice mumbled quietly. "I don't like this place, I don't like this office; I just…hate it here."

Law was silent, watching his brother stiffly walk around the room, never stepping near the desk as if it were a bad omen. "What happened here…?"

Justice just shook his head, refusing to speak of it. And even if Law tried to pull teeth to pry out the truth, a new presence came into the room.

The Marine woman stormed into the room, pushing passed Law roughly and then stood before Justice angrily complaining to him, in German, snapping her words and poking him in the middle of his chest with a sharp nail.

Justice blinked in complete confusion then looked to Law, hoping by some miracle his younger brother would knew what the woman said.

Law merely shrugged.

The woman then said something darkly with a growing scowl.

Justice just blinked.

Law sighed and he stepped forward, saying: "I got this," and he looked towards the woman, clearing his throat and started to reply to her German, with Italian.

The woman's eyes hardened even more and she scoffed, shoving the palm of her hand to Law's face from her presence then turned back to Justice. "I'm Doctor Vogel Mene." The woman said in broke English. "And I wanted to speak with you considering Moria, but since you came too late—" she glared at the Rear Admiral pointedly. "It will have to wait until later because I have another meeting to go to," then she stormed from the room, grumbling German curses under her breath.

The Trafalgar brothers stared as the young woman left in a fluttered huff, and then they looked to each other.

Then Law spoke. "Don't tell Ameria, but she is kinda hot," and he jerked his thumb towards open doorway. "Amazing legs. You should hop on that later."

Justice stared like a deer in headlights and then walked away, stiffly going out the door, but going in the opposite direction of where Mene went.

Law then hurried after Justice. "You're not going to tell Ameria, right?

~…~

Justice sighed deeply, feeling at piece for the first time in a long time. Whenever at Allison Base, the library was the place he'd go. It was quiet and large, a place where he could get lost in, which he found to be very useful when he was younger. Though, the fear of curling up in the corner was gone and he could walk the aisles of bookshelves with ease.

"_Justice?_ Is that_ you?_"

The Rear Admiral looked over his shoulder and passed his younger brother that was trailing behind him to see known other than a friend from HQ achieves. "Alexandria? What are you doing here?" Justice asked as he walked over to the girl with a friendly smile on his face. "Shouldn't you be at HQ?" he asked, and then helped her with the small stack of books in her arms. "The Marines there must be lost without you." He said with a smirk.

"Hehehehe," Alexandria giggled softly as she adjusted the sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "They might be, but I have a mission here. It seems that someone hasn't been keeping their library in check," she looked upon Justice with a sense of teasing disappointment.

"Well," Justice scratched the side of his cheek. "I'm not here on a daily basis. If that were different, then I would take better care of it, I promise."

"_Mm-hmm_," She hummed skeptically, placing her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side so the pointed witch hat atop her head shifted slightly. "And why must you be so busy out on the sea?"

Justice felt he was being dragged back into the reason, the real reason why he stayed clear of Allison Base, but he worked hard to push it aside and instead pulled Law to the front and then placed an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Someone has to make sure this guy doesn't cause to much trouble" which was technically true. "It puts Mother's heart at ease."

"Oh!" Alexandria perked up when she saw that the younger Trafalgar brother was also present. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mister Trafalgar! I have read so much about you that I am elated to finally make your acquaintance! I have been keeping up with what I can through the newspapers and the Marine reports, but you know how inaccurate and insufficient those can be with the details. I would simply adore hearing a first hand account about several events, especially your escapades on Punk Hazard. All the reports I managed to get my hands upon were all incongruent with one another."

Law blinked, taking in all the information from this strange woman.

"Oh dear," Alexandria saw the look on his face. "Where are my manners? In my thrill of finally meeting you, I seem to have forgotten to properly introduce myself. My name is Alexandria Rayne. I do hope you can forgive my slight oversight of propriety. Still, I would love to hear some of your stories. Would you care to have some tea and chat about it? Of course, you'd come to, Justice; I'm still upset about the mistreatment of your library," and she waved a scolding finger towards the Rear Admiral. "We must discuss ways to turn it around."

Law's brow rose slightly at the lengthy suggestion for his older and him. Then he glanced over to Justice and saw that his older brother was chuckling and smiling like the old Justice he knew and loved. And with a small smirk, Law nodded and linked arms with his older brother and said: "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Beta read by praeses**

**The order of these characters has NOTHING to do with who won or not.**

**Harmonia was created by Claridessa**

**L.C Quinn was created by Illegal-Pharmacy**

**Gemini Yang was created by lonelydream17**

**Honor was created by Vanizo**

**Dolce was created by praeses**

**Stephanie was created by MaskedAngel18**

**Haruka Sen was created by Illegal-Pharmacy**

**Skye Wayland was created by WinterSoulstis**

**Vogel Meme was created by Alpenwolf**

**Alexandria Rayne was created by Volleys-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm...so weak willed. D: **

**I'm the worst judge EVER. I was able to narrow done the contestants to a top two and after days of going back and forth, I still couldn't decided. **

**So. **

**IT'S MY CONTEST AND MY RULES! **

**Don't judge me on my lack of judging skills please. T.T **

**But you guys are awesome, I know you are, you all are the best readers/reviewers ever. :D**

**Alpenwolf: ...Oops...sorry about that. I hope I got it right in the story at least... I did, phew, at least it's right in the story. Well, you said in the bio she had good legs...so yeah...naughty Law.**

**Volleys-chan: I'm glad that I made your day, let's see if I can made your...err, early morning (according to my time) even better!**

**Claridessa: No problem, and I'm glad you enjoyed your character's introduction. :)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I also love the brotherly fluff between Law and Justice. Just the other day, I was thinking up ways the two could get on each others nerves and now...I have them do _this_.**

**Hitoshirezu Ryu: It was very hard to choose...what you guys saw in the first chapter barely touches the surface of all these characters. It was hard to decided, but...I kinda did...**

**MaskedAngel18: I'm glad you approved of your character. I tried to make sure every character was shown in good light. :)**

**Illegal-Pharmacy: Thank you very much, and now the winners are here!**

* * *

_Love of Justice_

_~...~_

_~..~_

_~.~_

_~..~_

_~...~_

The rays of sun had disappeared from the large windows of the library, only allowing in the soft simmer of the moon. Law had left after a few hours of story telling on the high seas over many cups of tea with him and Alexandria. Of course, there was a bit of scolding for him from Alexandria about the upkeep of the library, but that conversation was long gone and over with. Alexandria left first to finish her job of rearranging books by title, making sure they were all in alphabetical order and that every file was up to date in their cabinets. Then Law was next after a brief, yet comfortable, silence between brothers. His younger brother wanted to be with his crew, but more likely he wanted to be with Ameria.

Justice slouched in his seat, a deep frown forming at the thought. He wondered what it was like; to have a girl to love and wait for or have them wait for you. He…he had only gotten a small glimpse of the feel when he was younger, but that flame was snuffed before it could even burn.

His hand started to tremble and he clasped them together tightly in his lap so the anxiousness would stop. But then he yelped in fright when something jumped onto his lap.

"_Pardon me,_" the tiny fox said as he curled up in a tight ball on the Rear Admiral's lap. "_I didn't mean to startle you, but the seats in this library are rather stiff. And a human's lap as always bee more comfortable than a stiff cushion._"

"Oh…" Justice sighed in relief as he placed a shaking hand atop the fox's back. "It's only you Praxis…" and to calm his nerves, Justice began to stroke the soft light orange fur under his palm. "I haven't seen you in awhile…"

"_Well I have been with Lexy at HQ while you sail the seas, what did you expect?_" Praxis replied with a scoff. "_Did you think that I would be wondering around in some grand adventure that could get my Lexy killed by the Council? Fat chance_."

"Ah, that's right…Alexandria is a pryomancer," Justice mumbled absentmindedly as he continued to pet the fox, or rather firefox. "How did she or even her father escape the Council's watchful eyes…?"

"_Luck in its purest form,"_ Praxis bluntly answered. "_And I would like to make sure that luck never runs out, which is why I didn't want her leaving HQ in the first place_."

"I understand," Justice nodded. "But still, I'm glad she came."

"Really?"

Justice jumped in his seat at the voice behind him, which made the firefox hiss like a cat with hair on end. "_Posh!_" the animal shouted and then darted from the Rear Admiral's lap and behind a bookshelf out of sight.

"Oh, oops, _hehehehe_," Alexandria giggled lightly as she sat down in an empty seat beside him. "Praxis won't be happy with me because of this…"

"I think he'll be more upset with me," Justice smirked lightly, calming down and relaxing out in his seat again. "I was the one who jumped…"

"You wouldn't have jumped if I hadn't startled you," Alexandria giggled softly, looking away slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled. "True, but I would take the blame for you, so everything will be fine," Justice replied, smiling at her.

"I suppose," Alexandria replied as she folded her hands in her lap. "So, you're happy I came to Allison Base?"

"_Mm-hmm_," Justice nodded and closed with eyes with a soft smile. "It's nice to be able to talk with a good friend every once in a while. I rarely get to."

"We rarely got to see each other when you are at HQ," Alexandria pointed out softly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Admiral Julian would always whisk you away for work. You really are his favorite in the recruiting division," she said with a tiny smile on her red painted lips.

Justice froze, his hands grasping the armrests tightly. That's what people called it: _the favorite_. He wasn't a favorite; he…he was a toy. He was no where near being on the same level as a favorite. Being a favorite meant you were treated kindly, and the way he was treated like an _object_. An object that was used and ordered around with the use of threats; he was a sick.

"Justice?" The voice of Alexandria brought him back, and he saw a worried look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand over his.

"A—ah, yes," Justice murmured, nodded his head slowly. "I was just reminded of something."

"What was that?" Alexandria pressed on, her small fingers wrapping around his tense hand.

"Something," was all Justice said.

Alexandria was silent for a moment, her brushing over Justice's knuckles in a comforting way, yet something did feel right to him. Something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then Alexandria tightened her grip in his hand as she spoke up again. "Justice," she said firmly. "You know you can talk to me if you need to."

"…Thank you," he replied back to her calmly glancing away with shame swelling in his eyes. "But this is something I'd rather not talk about."

Another stream of silence followed from Alexandria as her thumb continued to graze over his knuckles softly. "Justice…" she said his name very so softly.

The gentle tone in her voice made him glance her away again, seeing that she had leaned over quite a bit, so close in fact that she was in his personal space. Her white hair gleamed in the moonlight and even with the shadow cast from the brim of her hat, he saw a simmer in her pink eyes as her red painted lips were pulled into a gently smile. Alexandria was a close friend of his, one he was able to keep that was a girl and the Admiral not get…upset about. So, why did he feel that uncomfortable feeling he had in his gut all day. Then he understood why.

She kissed his cheek.

It was only a second and then she pulled away and a crimson blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Justice stared at her like a deep in headlights, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. He was not expecting that. Not at all. He placed a hand hesitantly over his cheek; when was the last time a girl did that…? Once, and she—

Then he shot up out of his seat, his body stiff and ridged.

"…Justice," Alexandria stuttered when she saw his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I've to go," he quickly said, slurring his words.

"Justice…wait!" Alexandria got up after him, grabbing the fabric of his coat that was draped across his shoulders. She was pink faced and flustered at the situation and she avoided eye contact with him by looking down at the blue carpet floors. "I—I'm sorry…" she stumbled over her words. "I—I didn't mean to upset you…"

"…It wasn't you," Justice countered quietly with a weak smile, gently ripping her grip from his coat. "It's me; it's me who is sorry," and then he left without another word.

* * *

Justice felt guilty; his poor reaction could just have destroyed his friendship with Alexandria. That was not something he intended, but what he hated most of all was if _he _would find out. He flinched at the thought, the thought of losing another important person.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Then suddenly his mind was ripped from the thoughts as he was stuck in the same predicament as early that: a certain Irish Wolfhound wanted a hug, and badly this time.

The hound known as Azrael dashed out from nowhere and jumped the Rear Admiral just as before, but his owner was quicker to follow this time compared to last.

"_Azrael!_" Dolce jogged over to her animal companion and grabbed a hold of his collar and jerked him away from friendly assaulting the Rear Admiral again. "I'm terribly about this again, Rear Admiral. Like I said before, he usually isn't like this…"

"That's right indeed," a new voice added into the mix and an amused older gentleman walked up beside Dolce, a smile on his face as he looked upon Justice. "And who is this fine gentleman, my darling daughter, _eh, eh_," he winked to his daughter and nudged he repeatedly, and suggestively, in the side with an elbow.

Dolce's cheeks flared red and she glared at her father, knowing what he was hinting at.

And Justice wasn't stupid to it either; he knew where this was going and he shifted back and forth on his heels uncomfortably.

"Don't say things like that, Father!" Dolce yelped. "It's not like that!"

"_Gwahaha!_" her father laughed wildly, placing his hands over his rumbling stomach."Come on Dolce, you can't take care of me forever. I do want grandchildren, you know_._"

"_Father!_" Dolce snapped.

Justice then went pale; this conversation was not going in the direction he wanted.

"So, sonny, I'm Barrett," the man said with a bright grin towards the Rear Admiral. "I'm the father of this lovely dame and she is in need of a husband. I want me some grandbabies, you hear!"

Justice stared in shock, frozen stiff.

"_Father!_ Stop it!" Dolce yelled, her face so red as if she ate a bowl of chili peppers. "I told you it's not like _that!_"

"But it's a _sign!_" Her father countered, hands on his hips. "Azrael has _never_ acted this way with a man before!"

And the Wolfhound barked happily where he sat, wagging his tail wildly with tongue rolled out.

"T—that may be true," Dolce admitted. "But that doesn't mean it's a sign!" she then added, flustered.

"God does," Barrett rebutted stubbornly.

"_**Ugh!**_" Dolce groaned in frustration, pulling at her blonde locks in frustration.

Justice, slowly getting over the shock finally was able to stutter with a weak, yet polite smile. "I think I should go…" then he turned on his heel and started off to only God knows where; probably to his brother.

"_Wait! Justice!_" The voice of Dolce came from behind and the there was a tug to his arms, making him stop in his tracks.

He looked towards her seeing that her father and dog were nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry about him," Dolce apologized for her father, yet she still glanced away with a tiny pink still resonating from her cheeks. "He's been playing matchmaker for years. It gets troublesome after awhile since it scares off guys most of the time…" she mumbled weakly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "…kinda like now."

"…n—no," Justice murmured. "…it wasn't your father, per say. The question was just out of the blue and…I'm not used to it…. That's all."

"Oh," Dolce whispered quietly, a faint smile on her lips as her fingers fiddled with the fabric of Justice's coat between her fingers. "I see…"

"Plus…" Justice took a calmly breathe before saying: "I think any man that ran away from you because of your father is stupid," then he looked away with a sheepish smile. "Like me, eh?"

Dolce snapped her head up, her eyes opening wide. "You aren't stupid!" she countered sternly. "You explained yourself and you listened to me when I talked to you! Most guys don't even do that! You're a good guy, Rear Admiral," she said with a smile.

Justice looked back at her, and was startled to see her close as the girl went on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Dolce just smiled gently and they bounced back and said: "Don't tell my father, he'd have a field day," and the she turned on her heel to jog away to her father that just turned the corner.

* * *

Justice slouched against the wall of a fisherman's store by the dock of Combatable Horn. He stared out at the horizon illuminated by the moonlight, both hands on separate cheeks. On each cheek he was kissed by a different girl; he still felt the warmth. He didn't know if he should like it or not. He deiced it was best he didn't get attached to it for bad things would happen, not only to the girls, but to him as well. There was a punishment to pay when he didn't…follow orders.

"What are you doing here?"

Justice jumped, startled by the voice for a moment before settling down and relaxing as his little brother sat down beside him. "I needed fresh air…" Justice replied, folding his hands in his laps

"Hmm…" Law hummed, leaning in too close for comfort as he inspected his older brother's face. Then his hand reached out and grabbed his chin so Law could turn Justice's head. "There's a…_lipstick_ stain on cheek?"

Justice's cheek turned bright red and he ripped his chin from his younger brother's grasp and then frantically tried to remove the stain on his skin with the palm of his hand. He guessed Dolce didn't notice it.

"That was Alexandria, wasn't?" Law slyly asked; his eyes full of suggestive mischievous.

Justice curled up into a tight ball, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his nose on his knees. "Shut up," he then mumbled.

"Oh, ho, ho," Law chuckled suggestively, elbowing his older brother in the side. "I knew you had it in you!" and he slapped Justice approvingly on the shoulder.

Justice grunted at the impact, but said nothing. There was nothing to say after all, and he wasn't about to bring up the fact that Alexandria wasn't the only girl he got a peck on the cheek from…

"Oi…" Law then leaned in close, squinting his grey eyes to closely examine his older brother. "There's something else…or…" he trailed off with a smirk. "You got a kiss from _two_ girls, eh?"

Justice's ears went red and he refused to answer.

Law poked his older brother's crimson colored neck and smirked. "Hit it right on the nail, eh, playa-playa," and he nudged his older brother in the side again.

"Mmm…" Justice grunted, trying his best to ignore his younger brother.

"You dog, you," Law joked. "Playing with girls isn't nice—"

Justice then snapped. "_It's not like that!_" he yelped, his eyes wide and body trembling. "I don't like them! I don't want them to get hurt! _Not by him, __**not by him—!**_" Justice then clamped his mouth shut and turned away sharply.

"…" Law stared at his older brother, baffled. That was not the reaction he was expecting in the least. It took him a few seconds to collect his thoughts and actually question: "What…?"

"…" Justice was silent and slouched against the wall, stretching out his legs and letting his arms fall limp at his side. "…nothing," he finally said, turning his head to the side to avoid his younger brother's stare.

Law knew it wasn't nothing, yet he didn't pry. They may be brothers, bound by blood, but this looked like something Justice needed to tell him on his own freewill. Still. Law couldn't sit back and allow his older brother to suffer in such a way.

So, he reached over and grabbed his older brother's hand.

Justice was startled, his eyes wide as he looked between his younger brother and their linked hands. "W—wh—"

"Just shut up and let me comfort you," Law scoffed with a soft scowl. "Geez."

Justice blinked in shock, but then a small smile came to his lips and he said: "Okay."

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

I think we can all clearly see the winner is Law.

...

...

...

:D

Nah, just kidding. Dolce and Alexandria were the top two that I tittered back and forth on FOREVER. And well, I think you guys didn't want to wait months for me to decide so I just, kinda, did both...*cough*andLawwasthefallback*cough*. What? I didn't saw anything; what are you talking about?

...

Sane Cookie? They are fresh out of the oven~. :3


End file.
